


Black box

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You are Bucky’s girlfriend. After another fight, he comes back home being so aggressive. After his abusive behavior you leave. However, you realize shortly after that you love him too much to leave him like that, so you go back to his flat to show him how much you care.





	Black box

You were sitting on a couch, impatiently looking at the clock.

It was getting late and Bucky still didn't come back home as he always did around this hour.   
You still couldn't get used to fact that your boyfriend was a boxer.   
You hated seeing him coming back home while being beaten up.

Worst times were when he was losing the fight.   
He was coming home hurt and in a very bad mood.

\-----------

Bucky was looking down at his swollen fists.

Another fight came to an end and of course, he had gotten disqualified. Only because he hit that other fucker straight in the back, breaking his spine.   
He couldn't help fact that he sometimes was forgetting, how much energy his metal arm can cause.

Bucky was slowly going back home, letting cold wind ruffle his hair.

He was hiding his metal arm under blouse, so no one could noticed, what a freak was walking down the street.

You jumped when you heard the door slammed in the hall.

You already knew that Bucky was back.   
Just because of sounds of his steps you could say he was angry.

This was when you got worried and quickly ran to bathroom to get aid kit, then you returned on couch, ready for everything.

Bucky stepped in the living room taking his blouse through his head and tossing it in the corner of room.

He didn't say a single word, he only glanced at you with his blue eyes which were radiating with anger.

"Bucky... How... How was it?" You asked even if you knew that everything went wrong. You just wanted to be polite.   
"God... Bucky. You look like a mess..." You got up from your seat and walked to him, taking his face into your small, soft hands. "I have kit... Come on... Let's clean that handsome face." You said quietly.

Bucky, however, strongly pushed you away.   
"Leave me, Y/N. Don't touch me." He let out a low growl looking straight into your eyes.

Bucky passed you by and headed to bathroom, where he washed his face with cold water. He spitted a blood clot to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"But.... Sweetie... You need some medical attention... I can do this. At last take care of your face...." You said and smiled at him softly as you followed him.   
"I am sure you will feel better... I will be gently. I promise."

"I fucking said I don't need it, Y/N!" Bucky yelled turning around to face you. "Are you really that fucking stupid to be so dumb to not understand what I tell you?!" He raised his metal hand taking an aim but at the last moment he took a step back hitting the mirroring with metal fist, causing a lot of noise, when mirror turned into tiny pieces, scattering around the bathroom.

"But... But Bucky. I... I just try to help." You said quietly taking few steps back.

This was something normal for him and you hated this type of behaviour but you loved him at the same time and tried your best to accept every of his disadvantages.

"Leave me alone!" Bucky turned to you and pushed back hardly. When you hit with your back at the wall of corridor, Bucky threw you last angry glance and closed bathroom's door in front of your nose.

"Bucky! Can you stop this? This happens everytime! I try to help you and you are like' 'No! I am Bucky and I will be mad at the whole world because I lost.' This is a stupid behaviour." You growled.

It was enough to trigger him.   
Bucky opened the door that hardly that he ripped them out of hinges.   
He took one long step towars you and grabbed your collar picking you up. With other hand he slapped your cheek twice, then he simply threw you on the floor like a doll.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking bitch!" He growled.

You looked at him from the floor. "I have enough! It's always the same! I try to help because I love you and you act like a psycho! I am leaving, it's over! I won't tolerate your abusive behavior anymore!" You yelled and then got up from floor.

You went to your common bedroom, grabbed a bag, you packed few stuff and quickly left his flat, slamming the door behind you.

Meantime, Bucky went to his bedroom and he got undressed, stepping out of his jeans and boxers, then Bucky flopped on the bed and slipped hand under head.

He was laying like this, naked, looking at the ceiling. He let his thoughts to float in his mind. Every single noise, like the clock's tick-tack in the hall was triggering his anxiety.

A view of you laying down on the floor came out of sudden to his mind and he shivered as he let a single tear run down his black and blue cheek. Immediately, some images of Hydra's base crawled to the back of his head.

Bucky yelled loudly covering his head with a pillow.   
Finally, after some time, he fell asleep.

You went to one of your frends. Good for you that she let you to stay.

You sat on small bed and sighed deeply, thinking of what was about to happen.   
You couldn't leave your Bucky like that. You were really worried.

He was having another nightmare.

Someone was chasing him in the woods.

Bucky got up with a scream, he was covered in cold sweat.

After some time, he fell asleep again.

\-----------

It was crazy idea but you decided to return to him.   
You put on his favourite dress. You good knew he was always going crazy about it.

You slowly sneaked into your shared flat, taking you were still having the keys and you looked around.

It was late, so Bucky for sure was sleeping. You slowly went to bedroom.

Bucky was covered with quilt from the waist down.   
His muscular torso was tensed, yet he was breathing steadily.

You smiled sadly looking at his poor face.

"Buck..." You whispered getting closer to bed. "Bucky." You repeated as you sat on bed and put hand to his cheek.

Bucky only shifted a bit, he was too tired to wake up.   
He only mumbled something under his breath and stretched his back a bit.

You gently kissed his neck.   
"Bucky... Wake up, sweetie."   
You said, gently grabbing his shoulder.

Bucky opened eyes lazily and when he noticed you by his side, he instinctively shifted away.

"I thought you were having enough of me." He mumbled rubbing over his beard with metal fingers.

"I know Bucky... I am sorry. I just missed you so much. How do you feel, sweetie?"   
You asked and moved closer to him. "You had nightmares again." You noticed and gently stroked his hair. "I was worried about you."

He only sighed and turned head aside trying to fall asleep again. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said simply closing his eyes.

You looked at him and kissed his head.   
"Don't lie to me. I love you too much and I know you for too long. Come here." You said and opened your arms for him.

It always worked when any of you were in a bad mood. Bucky was always calming down in your arms.

He looked at you briefly and then rolled into your arms with loud sigh.   
"You got me."

You hugged him and giggled.   
"I always get you, sweetie." You said and kissed his lips gently.

Bucky wasn't up to kissing you back but he did without protesting.   
"I am tired. It's middle of the night.." He put head on your thigh.

You smiled at him.   
"I think you should relax after today, you know?"

After these words, you kissed him again.

He gave kiss back but then slowly turned on his back.   
"Y/N, not now.." He gently stroked your knee.

"Just relax, Bucky." You whispered into his ear and started to kiss his neck.   
Slowly, you moved down his body, placing gentle kisses on every inch of his chest.

You placed yourself between his legs after throwing quilt off and then smiled at him, gently kissing his abdomen.   
"I didn't put this dress on for no reason."

He smiled at you with still closed eyes.   
"No.. No, I don't want to.. I didn't deserve it. I was an asshole again."

But he brushed his thumb over your cheek.

"Well... You deserved it. Only if you will promise me that you will be a good man from now on. Okay? No attacks of anger nor anything. Promise this." You said and your hand slowly moved to his crotch.

Bucky shivered at the touch and he raised a bit, he leant his weight on elbows.   
"I'll try to put all anger and bad thoughts into my black box."

He was observing you and a little blush crept onto his cheeks when he realized he was completely exposed.

You kissed his abdomen, making sure that your teeth gently grazed his skin.   
Then, you slowly moved blanket away and smiled at him.

"Someone was too lazy to put on his pajamas." You hummed.

Your hand was gently wrapped around his member. You gave him few long strokes before moving his length closer to your lips.   
Your tongue made few lazy circles around his tip before you took him into your warm mouth.

"Oh.. God.." Bucky hung his mouth open as he closed his eyes.

That was all he needed.   
He was enjoying the warmth of your mouth and instinctively, he bucked his hips a bit to slip his cock down your throat.

You purred deeply and allowed him to fuck your mouth.   
You looked at him before slipping his cock into your throat as deep as you only could.

At the same moment, your hand traveled to his balls. You started to gently stroke him, sucking his cock harder.

His metal hand found its way to your hair. He grabbed a handful of them as he hold your head in a place.   
Bucky was bucking his hips harder with every moment, soon holding your head with both hands and fucking your mouth like the hell he wanted.

"Fuck, Y/N, you know, what does your man truly love.." He grunted deeply.

You moaned softly and growled around him, making sure that he will feel every little vibration coming from your mouth.   
Your hand started to work faster on his balls, massaging and squeezing them harder and harder with every minute.

Bucky was moaning loudly at that point. His gasps and grunting were mixing all the time.

"I can't, Y/N.." Bucky whimpered loudly when he felt, how his cock started to throb.

You pulled him out from your mouth and licked his tip.   
"Good, sweetie. Please, cum in my mouth. Give me everything you have." You said before taking him back in and sucking him as hard as you only could. At the same time your hands started to squeeze his balls hardly.

It took few longer movements. Then Bucky cum in your mouth, shooting his warm load deep down your throat.   
He rolled his head back on the pillows when his eyesight got blurry from the orgasm, which he hit really hard. His whole body was covered in sweat and he was gasping for air, trying to calm his senses down.

You purred loudly and swallowed everything he had given you.

You watched him proudly.   
"So... will you be a good boy now?" You asked moving up to kiss his lips.

Bucky pushed you down, he rolled on top of you. He kissed you deeply, looking at you wish glistening eyes.   
"I'll do my best."

Then he made himself comfortable on your chest and he closed eyes while listening to your heartbeat.   
"Love you."

You stroked his hair and kissed his forehead with a smile on your lips.   
"I love you too, Bucky."


End file.
